


wanting and having

by Grassy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Community: no_true_pair, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you’re so perfect to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting and having

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ’ship this, but OMGSOPRETTY~♥
> 
> Also, set in some vague point after the time skip.
> 
> Prompt: Sayori & Ruka, Tyrant

She shouldn’t.

She really, really shouldn’t.

Yori knows that _this_ , this thing with Ruka-san, it won’t last. It _can’t_ last.

Sayori is only human and has no plans to change that. Ruka-san is every inch a noble vampire; too perfect to be human and with the lifespan such entails. An unnamed and unknown man has already been promised Sayori’s hand in marriage. When all is said and done, Ruka-san will be accompanied by Kain-senpai through everything.

These are the fates that await them.

But in this moment, wrapped in and wrapped around Ruka-san so tightly as their mouths devour one another-

In this moment of wanting and having, Yori _doesn’t care_.

There’ll be time enough for heartbreak sooner than later. Yori is going to take all of Ruka-san that she can have in the time left to them.

And pray she survives the coming end.


End file.
